


Never Again

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Tea Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Bulma has a ton of work to finish and Trunks is out for the day.Then who's going to watch Bra all day..?





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> This is another older story from FFN that has been edited and slightly modified. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was a normal day in the Brief's compound. Vegeta was just coming in out of the gravity chamber and Trunks was flying out the door to the Son's household, no doubt to play with Goten. Meanwhile, Bulma was in the lab shooing her five year old mini-me out.

"Bra, sweetie, I can't. Mommy has to work. Why don't you go ask daddy?"  
  
Bulma smiled brightly and shut the door as Bra's lip started to quiver. It was the hardest thing to do but if she didn't, no work would get done whatsoever. Bra sniffled and started the long trek down the hallway. She was dressed in her pink princess gown with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Bra had gone, with Mr. Snuffles in tow, to see if her mother would have a tea party with her and her stuffed companion. After being told no a few hundred times, her mother decided to pick her up and set her outside the door.

_'Well, Trunksie went to Goten's house... and Mommy said no... and Daddy's definitely going to say no.'_   
  
Bra snuffled one more time and crossed into the living room to sit on the couch. She set Mr. Snuffles up beside her and turned to face the little brown, tuxedo clad bear.

“Well Mr. Snuffles... I guess nobody cares. We can always play together, but I don't think I can play two roles at a time... And what about Mrs. Fluffy! She'll be so disappointed..." Bra started to tear up, "Why won't anyone play with us Snuffy?" She cradled the little bear to her chest.  
  
"Princess, what's wrong?" Bra looked up, eyes wide, when she heard a voice she never expected to hear.   
  
\---  
  
Vegeta was in the kitchen grabbing a snack, six frozen pizzas and nine frozen TV dinners, when he heard the shuffling of little feet and tiny sniffles. His brow furrowed. The older brat was at Kakkarot's brat's house and the woman would make more noise than that. She'd be bawling and her feet wouldn't sound quiet, she'd be storming through the house looking for him so she could whine to him about it. Thank Kami it wasn't her! He took a drink from his freshly opened water bottle and frowned. That only left one person: His little princess.   
  
Bra had him wrapped around her finger since day one, though he'd never admit it to anyone. Vegeta pushed away from the cabinet and walked towards the living room, stopping when he heard her talking to someone.   
  
"Well Mr. Snuffles... I guess nobody cares. We can always play together, but I don't think I can play two roles at a time... And what about Mrs. Fluffy! She'll be so disappointed..." Vegeta was confused. His little princess sounded so sad. What did she mean no one cared about her? Where was the woman? He'd have to talk to her about not playing with their daughter. But, then again, that would look like he was showing more emotion. He shook that thought out of his head. No. He would just figure it out by himself without telling anyone.   
  
"Why won't anyone play with us Snuffy?" Vegeta's heart almost burst at the broken sound in his five year old's voice. Taking a deep breath, he decided to put his pride on the line. Turning the corner he was met by the sight of his daughter, a bear curled to her chest and tears running down her face.   
  
"Princess, what's wrong?" Bra immediately stopped crying and her wide eyes turned to face him. He stared at her, no emotion written on his face. Bra snuffled and hugged her teddy bear closer.

“No one will play with me... Me and Mr. Snuffles want to play with Mrs. Fluffy and Mommy, but she said she's busy." The little princess wiped her eyes and stared at her father.  
  
The prince of Saiyans sighed.

"What will your mother not play...?" Kami, did he seriously just ask that? Bra's eyes widened and she looked down at the bear before leaning over to whisper in its ear. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and frowned a little. After a minute, Bra sat back up and waved him over. Cautiously, Vegeta walked over and sat beside her. Bra smirked evilly at the teddy bear. She knew exactly how to get him to do what she wanted. Turning to face her father, she crawled up into his lap and laid her head on his chest.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, then narrowed down at the mop of blue hair sprawled across him.

“Daddy, if I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll play with me. And you can't break your promise 'cause you said that Saiyans don't break promises like Earthlings and if you break the promise then-" He cupped a hand over her mouth to stop her from talking on.  
  
"Alright I promise! Now just tell me before I leave!" She gasped and snuggled closer to him and he, out of habit, wrapped an arm around her.

"Me and Mr. Snuffles want to have a tea party." Vegeta's eyes widened and he drew his arm back like it had been burnt. Bra frowned deeply. _'Uh-oh. Better kick it up a notch. He promised, maybe I should bring out the tears...'_ The girl snuffled and snuggled in closer to her father.   
  
"See, you won't play it with me and now I have nobody! A-and you said a Saiyan never breaks his promises but since you don't want to daddy, I won't make you... I know you don't like play girly games, even it was to save your own child's life..." She snuffled once again and Vegeta stared down at her.

_‘Damn her mother to hell. She must be teaching this child guilt...'_ He took a deep breath and threw himself to the dogs.   
  
"Listen. If we play this... “Tea party”... There will be no dressing up and none of that bullshit you make your brother do with his finger. Got it?" Bra smiled and looked up at him, love shining bright in her eyes.

“Really daddy?" He sighed deeply and looked away.

"Yeah. Whatever. Hurry up and get it set up or I'll change my mind..." The bluenet sat up and kissed her father on the cheek before running up the stairs.

“I love you daddy! Meet me in my room!" Vegeta slowly pulled himself off the couch. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
Vegeta climbed the stairs, dreading it more and more every step he took. He was going to sit in a pink room, at a tiny pink table, while sipping what was more than likely coke instead of tea out of two inch tall, porcelain tea cup with rose drawings on it. There was going to be a bear and, if he remembered right, a stuffed rabbit on either side of him. He would have to use all his strength to not tear the thing in half because this was for Bra. His little princess.   
  
The stony prince allowed a small smile pass over his features as he thought of how happy she looked when he said yes. There was something inside Vegeta that just made him feel warm when his princess looked at him like that. Finally making it to the door, he stopped and took a deep breath. Before he could even knock, a tiny blue blob opened the door and flew down the hall.   
  
"Sorry daddy! I have to potty! Just wait in the red chair and I'll be right back!" She shut the bathroom door and Vegeta started to laugh. He turned and walked into the pink room, sitting in his appointed chair. Well, looks like he had been wrong...   
  
Mr. Snuffles was sitting across from him, not beside him...   
  
Vegeta raised a brow at the attire the rabbit was wearing. It looked like one of Bra's baby dresses with all the frills and lace. The thing also had a matching bonnet that was, yeah you guessed it, pink. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. _'Why me?'_   
  
Bra ran back to the room, accidentally leaving the door open.

"I'm back daddy! Now we can start!" He frowned but waved as a sign to go ahead. Vegeta had a feeling this tea party was going to be long and very stressful.  
  
\---  
  
It had been about thirty minutes since Bulma had sent her little ball of energy away. She was just so busy! But, with the peace and quiet, she was able to get more done faster. Now, she had completed a day's work and was free to have that tea party with her. Bulma did feel a little guilty about making her leave like that. She hurriedly gathered up her papers and started out the door. Walking down the hall though, she heard nothing. There was no tv going, no little girl squeals. Nothing.   
  
She glanced into the kitchen, no Vegeta or Bra eating a snack. Bulma frowned. Where could they be? Turning through the living room, she heard voices coming from the opposite end of the hall, Bra's room. Stopping to listen, Bulma almost fell over laughing. So, Vegeta was having a tea party?   
  
"No Daddy! You have to use the tiny spoon remember? And then you can get the sugar." Bra's excited little voice made its way to her ears. There was a grumble.

"Princess, do you really need sugar for coke? It's already sugary enough. Just stick with ice and that red sticky crap." There was a long drawn out sigh.

"Daaaaaddyyyyy... That's called cherry syrup. It makes cherry coke since mommy didn't get any from the store."  
  
Bulma was holding her breath and her sides. She was about to die. Since when did Vegeta have tea parties? This was something she needed a picture of. Quietly, she slipped down the other way and into the bedroom. Vegeta was going to kill her when he found out... She grabbed the camera off the top of her dresser and slunk down the hall to the pink bedroom. Peeking in the door, she had to hold her breath to keep from laughing.   
  
"Alright daddy. Now, this time, you have to put your pinky out and sip it." Vegeta raised a brow.

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to do any of that? Just drink your coke." Bra's face drooped and she looked down at her cup.

"Alright..." She picked up the cup slowly and took a sip. She looked like she had lost her best friend. Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Fine. Just this once!" He grumbled and picked up his cup, flicking out his pinkie. Bra's face immediately brightened and she did the same. Bulma chose the exact second he put the cup to his lips to take a picture. She pulled out of the doorway right after it snapped. Vegeta turned towards the hallway, listening intently. Bra set down her cup.

"What's wrong daddy? Didn't you like your coke? I mean, tea?" Vegeta sat there a second, still eying the door before turning back to the table.

“It's fine."  
  
He knew someone had just taken a picture. Vegeta was going to remedy that situation in a little bit. Now, he had to finish this horrible tea party. _'Never again. If the woman teaches this kid any more about guilt I'll have to kill her! Damn... You won't catch me playing tea party until I'm dead and six feet under. That'll be my punishment in hell for all my wrong doings. Wait! Maybe they're punishing me ahead of time!'_ His eyes widened and then narrowed... _'Damn Kais...'_   
  
Bra smiled brightly at him and stood up, running over to sit in his lap.

  
"Daddy, thank you for playing with me today! I love you so, so, SO much!" Bra punctuated her sentence with a big kiss on his cheek, “You always make me feel like a princess, Daddy. You can go train now, the tea party's over." She smiled up at him once again then hopped down and started to clean up.   
  
Vegeta sat there a second longer, then stood and started to walk out. As he passed through the door, he allowed the smallest of smiles to pass over his features. Even though he was never going to say it out loud, it felt good making his princess smile like that. Maybe... Just maybe... He would do it again sometime... _'But only when the woman's gone!'_ As he got to the top of the stairs, Vegeta looked back at the opened door of his five year old's room. He would never be able to say it to her face but...   
  
"I love you Princess..." he whispered. Placing his regular scowl back on his face, Vegeta started down the stairs. As Vegeta was descending the stairs, Bulma smiled, a tear escaping her eye. She was so proud of him... She turned back into the room, ripping the embarrassing picture to shreds the whole way. Vegeta had done something sweet so she couldn't go and screw that up. Bulma sighed. Maybe it was a good thing she was too busy to play with Bra...   
  
And maybe, she would have to say no again some time.


End file.
